Makoto's Special Day
by Mimizuku9
Summary: Makoto finally gets what he's wanted for a long time.


Makoto hummed as the pan sizzled. He had never really cooked for someone else before, especially not for Haru. Which made today a pretty special day for Makoto.

He smiled, remembering the way those clear blue eyes looked at him so sweetly the previous night. It was as if he had waited his entire life for that one look, that one expression on Haru's face that made him feel like he was the only other person in the world.

He'll like this, Makoto thought, pushing the fish around in the pan. Mackerel was his favorite. Hopefully this will calm him a little too, he had been very nervous since they finally got together. It was kind of cute, actually. Squirming around, fidgeting and…

Makoto's hand reached up to his neck, just below the ear, where a small - but very present - red mark resided.

Haru had bitten him. It still stung a little, but he was more worried about Haru. Poor little thing. He must have been really nervous yesterday.

The smell of burning mackerel started to linger. He must have gotten lost in thought. Oh, well. Haru won't mind if it's just a little charred.

He arranged the mackerel onto a plate and headed for his room, where Haru had essentially been staying for the past… Three days, was it?

He knocked on the door. 'Haru, I cooked some breakfast for you.'

No answer. Makoto unlocked the door and opened it slowly, a stream of light illuminating the pitch dark room. Still no response. Poor Haru. He must not be feeling well.

'Haru?' He opened the door further until the light hit a familiar set of eyes. 'Look what I brought for you, Haru.'

'Mmm…' The boy mumbled in response.

Makoto moved closer, kneeling on the floor to be at his eye level. Haru started to tremble. It was almost endearing to see him so nervous.

'It's all right, Haru.' Makoto gently peeled off the tape on Haru's mouth. 'I brought you food. You must be hungry.'

He lifted up a piece of the fish to Haru's mouth. The boy shook his head.

'Why not?' Makoto searched his face for a sign. Haru's eyes were wide, and he was doing the fidgeting thing again.

Sighing, he caressed the side of Haru's face. 'What is it, Haru? Tell me.'

'My hands…' Haru spoke softly.

'You hands?' Do they hurt?'

Haru nodded.

Makoto turned Haru around and untied his hands, a faint red ring having formed around his wrists. Okay, so maybe he did it a little too tight. But it was fine now, right?

'Better now?'

Silence. Haru's once vivid blue eyes now stared right through him vacantly. Makoto should have felt guilty, should have felt concerned in some way, but instead he felt an odd sense of satisfaction swelling up in his chest.

Of course he knew Haru wasn't happy here. He wasn't blind to that. But Makoto also knew in his heart that this was best for the both of them. One day Haru would understand how much Makoto needed him.

_Only for you would I go to such extremes…_

Makoto threw the rope aside. Haru wouldn't need it anymore. He would behave from now on.

'My sweet Haru…' Makoto brushed the boy's hair from his face. The poor boy still looked scared, but at least he was looking at him now.

_Maybe someday, you'll smile, too._

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. 'I'll be back in a second, Haru.'

Haru did not attempt to snatch the phone away or grab Makoto's legs as he left the room. He behaved.

'Hello?' He answered the phone.

'Hey, it's Rin. I was uh… wondering if you still haven't heard from Haru. I'm getting really worried.'

'He hasn't called. And he's not here.' He spoke with feigned worry. Rin couldn't know. No one could.

'Oh… I'll uh…speak to you later then.' The phone closed.

He almost felt sorry for Rin - he loved Haru too, albeit not nearly as much as Makoto did. No one could love Haru more than he did. No one _needed_ Haru as much as he did.

He put the phone back in his pocket and returned to the dark room.

'Haru?' He switched the light on. The room was empty.

He spun on his heels and made a dash for the front door, heart pounding at the thought that his Haru might just be lost forever.

He caught sight of Haru, frozen with his hand on the door handle, ready to leave Makoto behind.

'Haru, no!' He hissed as he approached him. He would not let him leave.

Haru turned around, ocean blue eyes looking at Makoto with such fear, such dread, it almost pained Makoto. He took a step forward.

'Please don't.' Makoto choked out, a lump having made itself present in his throat. 'Don't go.' Another step forward.

Haru turned to the door and grasped the handle firmly, although there was a hesitance about it. 'I promise I won't tell anyone.' Haru spoke quietly, as if nothing had changed. As if he hadn't threatened to tear Makoto's heart in half. 'You won't get into trouble.' He opened the door.

Makoto lunged forward, his arms wrapped around Haru, hands clinging on tightly to his shirt. 'Don't leave me! You can't!' He started sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of Haru's neck, tears soaking Haru's shirt.

'_You can't…._' His voice reduced to whisper, feeling almost ashamed that his emotions had been laid so bare. He never meant for Haru to see him like this, like the sobbing desperate mess that he was. Was there something wrong with him? Why did he feel so lost without Haru, so helpless?

Haru had to be with him, always. This was the only way he could live. The only way he could stay sane.

Haru simply stood there wordlessly, a hand placed lightly on Makoto's shoulder. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to Makoto.

'Makoto,' Haru closed the door behind him. 'Why did you do this?' He spoke calmly.

Makoto felt the words spill out so easily. 'Because I need you, Haru.' He hugged the other boy tightly, thinking he might leave him if he didn't hold on tight enough. 'Please stay.'

Haru said nothing. He would stay, it seemed.

Whether it was out of love or pity, Makoto did not know, nor did he care. Everything was the way it should be. Haru…

…was his to keep.

* * *

**WELL. WASN'T THAT JUST LOVELY**

**This was honestly done on a whim and I had no idea how it would turn it out. **

**I apologize for any disturbed minds out there, I hope I haven't ruined your ship - it is indeed precious, no? **

_**Except I actually ship RinHa- **_

**ANYWAY, I hope to write more lovely (hopefully less dark) fics for Free! so I would love to hear your opinion!**


End file.
